Colors
Colors are an essential part of the Av-theist universe, and all of the Av-theist religions base their theology and beliefs on it. The most important colors are the four Av-Matoran/Av-theist colors: White, Grey, Orange and Lime. ' Concept In the Solekian universe, colors are not only, well colors, they're spiritual energies that form the entire multiverse/gigaverse. Colors can also be transparent and yet physically existing at the same time (hence why a thing like lime green sins can exist). Colors are also deeply connected to light itself, hence the darker the a color is, the more likely it is to be corrupt. Most colors have by some extend some power and meaning behind them. '''The Main Av-Theist Colors The Av-Theist colors are the most important, powerful and sacred colors of the Multiverse/Gigaverse. They are both moral, spiritual and physical stabilizers of the gigaverse, keeping in it check, and it is from these colors the concept of the Three Virtues were made. 'Grey/Gray' Grey/Gray is the color of harmony, which is also the reason why the Av-Matoran Gods have the color Grey. It is the intermediate color between White and Black. The lighter the color is the more "good" and "pure" the color is, and more evil vice versa with a darker grey. White White is the color of Destiny, which is also why The Heroes of Prophecy were mostly Solekian, why there are more Solekian prophets and why Solekians tend to be the ones beginning prophecies. At the same time the color represents peace, prosperity, creation, knowledge, freedom truth, rationality, calmness, hope and understanding which makes them essential parts of Solek's personality. When i,e studying, being calm or meditating (especially when using the Solek n' Chill method) a person or being will feel the power of Whiteness coming through them. Being the color of Destiny, White is often closely linked to the legendary element of Time. The first Vahi was said to be White. It is said Solek was the one who came up with the idea of a united Av-Theist Gigaverse in G1 and G2. 'Orange' Orange is the color of Unity, and is often the reason why Photokians tend to be more communist/photokommunist than Solekians and Tanmanians. The color represents creation, faith, purity, compassion, love, joy, equality, selflessness and justice. Through i.e loving, showing compassion and being joyful a being or person can feel the power of Orange. The color is closely linked to the legendary element of Creation, making Photok and Photokians great creators and builders (although Solek and Tanma are great creators too). Photok is said to be the "architect" of most of the gigaverse, creating most of the gigaverse, while Solek helped creating the logic and physical laws of the gigaverse. 'Lime (Non-corrupt)' Lime is the color of Duty, making most Tanmanians more obedient and dutiful than Solekians and Photokians. Lime represents prosperity, faith, courage, loyalty, indviduality, competion, working, efficiency, creative vision and excellency. Those who believe strongly in non-corrupt Lime, tend to have to be more capitalist and libertarian. Lime green is the easiest one of the Av-Theist colors to be twisted into someting bad, due to it being more focused on the individual rather than being selfless and compassionate. At its core however, Non-Corrupt Lime is pure. Lime is linked to life, with it being the duty of preserving one self and society as a whole. It is said Tanma created the first organic lives in the Gigaverse. Rumors say that even in the beginning Tanma was skeptic of giving living beings free will, which is said to be an idea Solek gave him. Corrupt colors/Mesonakian colors (higher chance of being corrupt or evil, than other colors) ''' All colors can be corrupted, but some are better at resisting corruption than others. White is the color most resistant to corruption, while Lime is the easiest one to be corrupted. Grey on the other hand can easily either be corrupted or purified depending on how much light or darkness it recieves. '''Corrupt Lime Corrupt Lime green is the easiest color to be corrupted, for its more indvidual nature, that can be twisted into something selfish and greedy. The corrupted color represents the Mesonakian virtue Destruction. The corrupted color is known for representing a wide variations of negative emotions such as destruction, death, fear, anger, hatred, aggression, ignorance, lust, wrath, arrogance, envy, greed, hunger and arrogance. Joining the lime green side, is a step towards self-destruction. Scholars theorize lime green became potentially corrupted through either the death of a possible six Av-Matoran God, or mixing Lime Green with the void and the color black. 'Black' Black is the absence of colors and light, making it closely related to the element shadow and the void. Black is the color of nothingness and nonexistence, and is the color "grey/gray" of the Mesonakian colors, for connecting all the other corrupt colors. The color is not inherently evil, and many beings in the gigaverse have these colors on them, however it is known for having certain negative emotional traits (ever noticed how none of the Av-Matoran Gods have any black pins?) Those traits are nothingness, death, nonexistence, nihilism (a negative one), fear, ignorance, sadness, depression, hopelessness, guilt, anxiety and self-loathing. Av-Theist scholars believe the Void in the beginning was just the absence of colors and light, which is why the Void in the beginning most likely used to be only black. Being deeply connected with shadow, it is said to be the father of all corrupt colors. Although not being inherently evil, it has the negative traits that ultimately can corrupt other colors. Lime green combined with the color black, gave it the negative traits to make it the most disasterous corrupt color. 'Gunmetal Grey' Is the color of division. Just like black and lime, it is not inherently evil either, but is the third easiest color to be corrupted. It is not warned as much about as with corrupt lime green and black colors though. The color represents the negative emotions of division, separation, apathy, anger, disunion, cruelty, isolation, conflict, selfishness and conflict. This is also why the color is called "Gunmetal", because of its connection with wars and conflicts. The reason why Ko-matorans and some Toa of Ice tend to be more apathetical and cold than other matoran, has something to do with an theory of them being infected by something gunmetal grey billions of years ago. It is not known yet what thing or event caused this. History Before the Av-Matoran Gods came to life, everything consisted of the four original Av-theist colors. Eventually the colors started to evolve into the Av-Matoran Gods through millions, billions or even trillions of years. The Av-Matoran Gods represent the colors they have on their physical body, which means their essence is their colors. If an Av-Matoran dies, they can be reincarnated by getting their colors to form a new body, however in some cases the death of an Av-Matoran God can lead to two or more reincarnations of the former dead Av-Matoran God. It is said there were originally 5-6 Av-Matoran Gods. Solek, Photok, Tanma, Mesonak (originally an Av-Matoran God in G1) and the 4/5th one. Rumors say there used to be a sixth Av-Matoran God, who died the moment he/she was created. All the other color besides the Av-theist ones were created through the colors that didn't contribute to creating the Av-Matoran Gods. After the first universes were created, the 4/5th one decided he wanted to be the only Av-Matoran God. It is rumored that the 4/5th one used the corrupt lime green rests of the deceased 6th Av-Matoran God, other scholars think he managed to create this corrupt lime green through using the void. The 4/5th one then attacked all the other Av-Matoran Gods, but was in the end defeated. His physical body was destroyed, however his spirit still lives on. When the 4/5th one started using Corrupt Lime Green to destroy things, it became a central part of the void, giving birth to misery, death, destruction and sin. Corrupt Lime Green also gave birth to Mesonoids inside the void. "Through the reunion of the three Av-Matorans Gods, the removal of Corrupt Lime Green will recreate a gigaverse that will no longer contain the traits of Corrupt Lime Green such as suffering, misery, evil, death and destruction. However not all Corrupt Lime Green has to be removed. When Corrupt Lime Green only has the ability to destroy small insignificant things, will the Av-Theist paradise be fully complete."-Sole Mesonak was the one who was hurt the most by the 4/5th one, transforming him into a Mesotoran state, and later on an Mezoki state when he almost destroyed the entire multiverse. 'The "White Light"/"The Big Splash"' Some Solekians scholars believe White was the first color, and also the mother of all colors. This theory is based around the idea of all colors making the color White. The theory also states that Grey and Black came before Orange and Lime. Scholars of this theory, claim it is more realistic than the more traditional Tri-Av Matoran Color theory, however the latter is the more popular opinion held by Solekians. Colors and their effect on beings and the Gigaverse/Multiverse Light and colors have a big impact on all living beings, physically, mentally, spiritually and morally. 'Impact on living beings (scale/transformations based on light and colors)' (Good) White/Light/Orange --> Great Beings/Gods --> "Light Beings" --> Av-Matorans/Av-Beings --> Matoran/Normal Being --> Shadow/Kra-Matoran/shadow beings --> Mesotoran/Meso-beings --> Mezoki <-- (Evil) Black/Corrupt Lime/Darkness 'Impact on the gigaverse/multiverse' The stability of the gigaverse/multiverse depend on how much it has of certain colors. If there is too much Corrupt Lime Green in the multiverse, the Void will create rips in the gigaverse, and eventually the gigaverse will completely collapse (kinda like how G1 ended), and the extreme amount of corrupt Lime Green will be strong enough to turn normal beings into Mezoki's. On the other hand, if there is too much White in the multiverse/gigaverse, the entire gigaverse will roll into one massive White ball of light. This is because all colors mixed together will make the White color. It is kinda like the Buddhist concept of "Nirvana" and "Oneness", with everything curled up into this one ball of eternal conscioussness. Scholars who support the "White Light/Big Splash Theory", claim why this theory is true. Solek in G1 admitted he didn't want this to happen to the gigaverse. ' ' Category:G1 Category:G2 Category:Solekianism Category:Solekians Category:Tanmanians Category:Photokians Category:Av-matoran Category:Gigaverse Category:Solekian History